


home is wherever I'm with you (take me home)

by Laeana



Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Living Together, Podium, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Daniel smiles.One more trophy to take home.He already imagines placing this trophy on the shelf, very close to the one won before, alongside Max.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: georgerussellls' f1 fic recs!





	home is wherever I'm with you (take me home)

Daniel smiles.

One more trophy to take home.

To be here, once again, on the podium. He could get used to it, honestly. He likes this feeling, this is where he belongs. He is reborn to the cheers of the crowd, standing on top of the world or almost, champagne flowing over him.

He already imagines placing this trophy on the shelf, very close to the one won before, alongside Max.

Oh.

He thinks of Max and his smile widens further. That's probably not one of the things that should come to mind right now, as he shares a shoey with Lewis, but damn … 

Damn, he can't wait to see him.

It's a little too long before he can actually deal with it. He had time to message the Dutchman as he changed, but not to look at the response.

Max   
  
Are you still on the track ?   
  
No, I left as soon as my race was over.   
  


Too cold. He knows very well how the youngest's race ended. His happiness is shaken slightly.

Max   
  
Can we meet in Monaco ?   
  
No idiot   
  
I'm still on the track   
  
I had to stay to see your race   
  
I'm so freaking proud of you   
  


Daniel's breath shaking. It's the same with Max, probably. This feeling of completion, this feeling. And, damn it, it hits him one more time, he wants to see him, he has to see him. He needs it.

Max   
  
where are you ?   
  
Open your door?   
  


Max is standing right at the entrance and he can't help but pull him inside with a smooth movement. The door slams. Already, the Dutchman is against him and he kisses him full on the mouth, until he feels numb, strangely dizzy, out of breath.

“What a race, Dan, what a race.”

“I'm sorry for yours, you-”

His boyfriend shakes his head and kisses him again, snapping his sentence off, and he laughs a little, offended without being.

“Let's talk about you instead, only you.”

“Not about us ?” he raises an eyebrow, suggestively, and his hand slides over the hip of the other pilot who lets out a soft moan.

He feels awfully attentive to these sounds. He loves so much when his companion is noisy, he loves to know and to let know. He loves him so much.

“I… uh… I have something to do. Before.”

Max takes a step back, looking more uncertain, all of a sudden. Daniel feels curious, maybe a little worried.

“Is everything alright ?”

“Huh ? Yes, more than good, it's just hard to …” the Dutchman laughs for a moment, embarrassed “A little hard to say and yet I prepared for it, I swear.”

Max digs in his pocket and he wonders what he missed. And he wonders if what he's thinking isn't happening right in front of his eyes, even though he can't seem to realize it.

“Okay. Daniel, you've been in my life for so long and so little at the same time. I feel … I don't remember being so happy, I don't remember before you. It sounds terrible to say that but I can't see myself living without you anymore.”

And to think that between the two of them, he would always have believed himself to be the most adventurous. And to think that between the two of them, he would have thought he was the one to make the first move.

“You made me open my eyes to … a lot of things. Things that I didn't necessarily want to see, things about myself or even … or even about the people around me.”

Jos. And god, it was hard to get that man away, to right all the harm he had done, all the wrong he had done. That it was hard but it was worth it, it's always worth it when it comes to Max.

“It took a little too long to realize that I could be anywhere as long as I was with you. In fact, it was right in front of my eyes, but it's always easier to notice it when it's gone, partially or entirely.”

Moments to see each other less, not to see each other at all. His change of team. So many moments and struggling to keep in touch, realizing how much he was missing something, how incomplete he was without him.

“I don't want to live it anymore. I don't want to live without you anymore. I want to have you by my side, I'm ready for anything, I … it's crazy …” Max shakes his head before opening his palm, revealing two golden rings “Daniel Joseph Ricciardo, will you marry me ?”

Sounds too formal in his boyfriend's mouth and maybe his nerves are cracking a bit from the number of emotions he's been going through at the end of the day but a nervous laugh escapes him, accompanied by a few tears.

He forces himself to come over and kiss the other pilot before this idiot - his idiot - starts to panic.

“You're crying …” Max whispers, disarmed, clearly.

“No kidding ?” he teases him but his Dutchman also seems close to tears “You caught me off guard, I must admit. How long have you been planning this ?”

Max looks down.

“Two weeks, maybe three ? Lando's idea … if you had another podium before the end of the season, I had to go for it.”

Why doesn't that surprise him so much ? Even if … Even if Daniel feels that that is not all.

“And how long have you had these rings ?”

His partner's cheeks take on a pink tint.

“Maybe … a year ?”

He's pretty sure Max knows the exact date like the back of his hand, that he had quite an idea of when and where to do it, but his plans were ruined by the pandemic. 

“And what happens if I win a third podium ?”

Max nudges him, surprised but relieved, as if a weight has just come off his shoulders. More carefree, more relaxed. As usual.

“Does that mean you accept ?”

He does not answer but presents his hand to the youngest. The latter smiles and puts the ring on his finger and his hands are shaking as he performs this gesture. Emotion.

“Do you allow me ?” he whispers, retrieving the second ring, questioning Max with his gaze and the latter nods, strangely quiet.

The ring that fits perfectly on his finger. There is a moment to contemplate their hands, one against the other, that spark shining on their fingers, and he has just got engaged the same evening of his second podium with Renault.

And he just got engaged with Max Verstappen, with the man of his life.

Daniel puts his hands on his mate's cheeks and kisses him again and again and again. With tenderness and passion. Slowly, savoring the moment. What he dared to do, what makes tonight a memorable moment …

“Do you think that if we announce it to our teams, they will allow us to be in the same bubble ?”

“I-”

“Because, do you remember Monaco ? If they let me have you in my hotel room before one of the races, I swear- Ouch !”

Max has easily turned crimson and he can't help but laugh when he sees it. Even if it's not totally wrong, although he would like to have him more often with him, in his arms. He still misses him, when they have to spend the weekends apart, with rare interactions.

In such moments, he wants to find their home in Monaco, earlier than expected, for all those evenings spent against each other, watching some movie … they have never been better than together.

“I love you, Max, I love you so much.”

They slide onto the bench behind them, gazing at the trophy decorating the table in stretching silence. He glances at his boyfriend, no, fiancé and he rolls his eyes, smiling despite everything.

“I love you too, idiot, otherwise I wouldn't have asked to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and i made it, guys ! I posted before the quali, I see it as an absolute win :)  
> I hope you liked it, I wanted so much ... I rooted for a proposal maxiel, so i ended up writing it there ...
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
